Welcome To My Life
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: Yugi's friends start to ignore the changes running through him. They ignore the pain in his heart the pain in his body the emotional pain. But when they start to care...will they be in time? COMPLETE
1. Welcome To My Life

**Welcome To My Life**

**Dark Libra 09: This is a one shot about how Yugi truly feels. At least this is how I think he thinks. Hope you like. It is a song fic to Welcome To My Life from Simple Plan**

Hey there. Have you felt so alone you want to die right here, right now? I have. I do. It hurts. I hide from the world now. Yami and the others are downstairs. They don't know how I feel. They don't even care do they? No. No they don't.

-

-

-

-

_**Do you feel like breaking down? **_

-

-

-

-

They talk about things I don't even know about. They can talk about things so easily like the latest crushes in Tea's case, Joey talks about nutrition and food class, Tristan talks about this hot girl, Yami...Yami talks about things that only the others can understand. I zone out...where I go-

-

-

-

-

_**Do you ever feel out of place? **_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

-

-

-

-

I go to my world. My happy place. When I try to talk to them they all look at me funny. I talk about politics, school which I thought we all could understand. An invisible mask covers my face and I smile happily at them. "Sorry." I say.

"It's okay Yugi. We understand." Tea tells me. How much does she really understand. She can't even see beyond my mask.

-

-

-

-

_**And no one understands you**_

-

-

-

-

I hide in my room most of the time. I hate my life sometimes, no. Most of the time I do. No one ever understands. People pretend to understand and pretend to care. I don't think they do. Sometimes I wish I could just leave but I have to much here to live for or...do I? I constantly question myself and my judgement.

-

-

-

-

_**Do you ever want to run away?**_

**_Do you lock yourself in you room?_**

-

-

-

-

I love music. I blare the music so high no one ever hears me scream, cry and hollar my anger out at the top of my lungs. My eyes sting with fresh tears ready to fall. I've lost my friends. No one knows what it's like to be me.

-

-

-

-

_**With the radio turned on so loud**_

_**That no one hears you screaming**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me...**_

-

-

-

-

I'm lost in my own mind. Where do I belong. Everything hurts now. I have no joy to look foreward to. Yami walks in.

"Yugi?" He looks at me. I try to hide my tears and pretend to not notice, try to be focused on my music and only my music. He turns it down. "Yugi." This time his voice is cold and harsh. It snaps me out of my world. I look at him as if to ask 'What?' He sits down and places a hand on my shoulder. "Something is wrong my light."

"Nothings wrong." I lie. I lie to him. My other half.

-

-

-

-

_**To be hurt, to feel lost**_

-

-

-

-

"Yes there is. I'll talk to you about this later. I have to keep our guests busy." He leaves shutting of the light. I'm surronded in darkness. I shutter.

-

-

-

-

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

-

-

-

-

He left me alone. He would never use to do that to me. He would try to talk to me. Maybe I gave him the cold shoulder. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Joey walks in this time with Tristan. They look angry.

"Talk to us Yug!" Joey picks me up by the colar. "Come on man!" He throws me back down on the bed. At least it was a soft landing. "Yami said somethin' was up." His voice becomes warm again and he fixes the colar of my shirt as if to say sorry.

"Yugi...you can tell us." Tristan says. He has no intention of listening.

-

-

-

-

_**To feel like you've been pushed around **_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

-

-

-

-

"Come on Joey. He's not going to tell us. Reluctantly Joey leaves with Tristan giving me a solom smile. Have I dug myself into a hole?

-

-

-

-

_**And no ones there to save you**_

-

-

-

-

No. No one will ever understand. I don't want them to. They think I'm strong. I'm weak.

-

-

-

-

_**No you don't know what it's like to be me**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

-

-

-

-

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you were rich? I do. What if I was like Kaiba? Would life be better then if I was the 'King of Games'? I guess I'll never know. Whenever my friends and I get together I feel so left out of the things they can discuss. I'm differen't. But they're-

-

-

-

-

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

-

-

-

-

They're all the same. They all think the same. Want to do the same things. Like the same things. Me, I feel so alone and scared sometimes. I'm always searching for something I fear I'll never find. Always looking before my time on earth reaches the end of the thin thread. I cut myself. Did you know that? I cut myself. It takes away the pain momentarily. No one knows and no one bothers to ask where I got the cuts on my arms.

-

-

-

-

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

_**Are you desperate to find something more**_

_**Before your life is over?**_

-

-

-

-

I like my own world, but lately...it's just so hard to escape and I'm learning to hate it for that. I know it's not it's fault, only mine. Everyone seems to think I'm okay. Don't they know I hurt and bleed too? Don't they know I want to be happy as much as the next person. I pull a knife from my drawer. Crusted blood is over it.

-

-

-

-

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**_

-

-

-

-

They tell me that everything will be okay. Yeah right. Not everything can be okay.

-

-

-

-

_**While deep inside your bleeding**_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

-

-

-

-

I cut. The pain in my heart goes away. I like this feeling of my blood leaving me. It makes me that much closer to death.

-

-

-

-

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me... **_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

They tell me everything is going to be okay. It won't ever be okay. I'm scared of who I am. I never used to have to deal with all of this crap. The worlds safety always rests on my shoulders. I hate this life. I hate what I have to do. I'm no hero though I'm hailed as one by some. They all lie. That's all every one ever does. Lie. Stab in the back and switch sides.

-

-

-

-

_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**_

-

-

-

-

Everyone thinks I'm happy most of the time. That I'm okay and I'll be fine. That I'm just going through emoitional stages. They're wrong. They always get what they want. Why can't I just be happy?

-

-

-

-

_**You might think I'm happy**_

_**But I'm no gonna be ok**_

_**Everybody always gave you what **_

_**you wanted**_

-

-

-

-

I cut too deep and scream. Tears fall from my eyes as warm arms wrap around me. My world goes black. Please let me die? Please?!

**Dark Libra 09: Did you like it? I hope you did. Peace out. Tell me if I should continue...**


	2. Welcome To Death

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in the hospital. I screamed and screamed because of it until they had to restrain me. Hold me down in an attempt to stop me from thrashing around in my bed. I saw a pair of crimson eyes through the window of my room which only made me struggle more. "I HATE YOU!" I scream at those eyes, "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME DIE!" His facial expression says more then words could speak. He looks sad, but no. That's just another fake facial expression so I can be happy again. News flash, I hate your guts! I Hate everything about you and I want you out of my life and my head!

I hate that look, I hate the way you ignore me. I hate you for coming into my life in the first place. I hate you with all the fibres in my body and wish I were dead so I wouldn't have to see you anymore. Go to hell Yami and take the rest of those 'friends' with you. I won't need to see you in limbo! I stop thrashing around in my bed and calm down until darkness completes me. That feels so wonderful...so empty.

I wake up again. This time I'm not in the hospital anymore. I'm in my own room where I have hidden a second knife in the drawer. Yami walks in and sits down. His eyes are cold as sin. "How could you be so stupid?" I look away, tears threaten to fall as his words sting me. "How could you do that?" I don't answer. I feel a cold hard hand against my right cheek. "How could you?" Still I give no reply. "Fine, stupid." He stands and leaves the room slamming the door. Taking out my knife I life up my sleeve and using the knife carve the word **'STUPID'** into my arm. I do it again this time writing **'IDIOT'**. Now that I am satisfied I pulled my sleeve down and relish in the pain as it takes away all my thoughts and lets me wander the empty space of my mind, longing for freedom from this hell which I call my life.

The door opens again. I hide my arm away and look to see who it is. I groan. It's Tea.

"Yugi?"

"Go away," I moan and turn my back to her.

"Yugi, I know that as friends we can-" There she goes on one of her shitty speaches, "We can help you. We didn't make a pact for no reason." I look at my hand. The mark has disappeared, from my hand and heart. It means nothing to them aparently, so why should it mean anything to me?

"Go away." She stands. I can hear her starting to cry but I don't care, do I? I look back and see she's gone. _Great going Yugi, _I tell myself, _You're doing a great job of trying to let them understand you now! _I get angry at myself and take the knife again. I carve another word into my arm. **'HEARTLESS!'** I feel the pain again and let my thoughts be consumed by this wonderful feeling. This wonderful, empty feeling. Looking down at my blanket I see nothing but shame and disgrace.

Damn you Yugi. Damn you. I tell myself this over and over again until I come to the ultimate conclusion. Again I take the knife and carefully place it over my stomach. I write **'DEATH'** and lifting the knife to my throat shove it through. I gag on my own blood but manage to stay conscious only to stab myself in the heart...so I say goodbye...


	3. Epilogue

**Welcome To My Life**

**Epilogue**

Yami's P.O.V

I watched them as they put the blanket over his head and pronounced him dead. Of all the stupid things he could have done, he went and killed himself. Tea started to cry beside me. I held her in a hug as I watched Joey and Tristan try to comprehend just what had happened. Why didn't I check the room for anything sharp. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why did he have to push us away?

I looked to my right and saw Joey, tears were just starting to fall as he left the room. Tristan didn't cry but I knew deep down he was just as sad as we all were but the worst part is that Yugi did something as stupid as this. I tried to remember when I treated him badly but oddly the times I treated him nicely came up. Lately though...we weren't nice to him at all recently. I called him stupid when he was feeling alone. I told him an idiot when he was just trying to cut away the pain. I know now why he didn't come to talk to me. I know why he didn't come...I wasn't there for him so why should he come to me for help?

I tried to console Tea but everytime words wanted to come out and say "It's not our fault" but the truth was, it was. We ignored him and so he retreated into himself like I've done many times. How could I not see it? I want to keep telling myself that it wasn't our fault but it was. It was all our fault.

Tea's P.O.V

I can't help but cry. I keep seeing Yugi dead in his pool of blood, even as we visit him during visitation. Mr. Motou won't look at us. He can't. He's been crying this whole time. Yami, well Yami won't talk to anyone and Joey, he's just in his chair crying like I am now. Tristan, he's in the bar, getting drunk again. That's all he's been doing since Yugi...since Yugi...I can't even say it. It wasn't our fault. It's true. It's his fault! IT IS! I so badly want to believe that but it's nothing more then a lie, a stupid lie. We pushed Yugi away because we didn't listen to him anymore and now...now he's gone from this world forever. We were so stupid. So very stupid.

"Why?" I ask into my hands. Yami puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I scream. Everyone looks at me but I don't care. "Yugi! We killed him! He killed himself because we killed his soul and the very threads of friendship we shared. We killed that and in doing that we...we...oh god! Yugi's dead! He's dead!" I scream and collapse into Yami unable to stop my crying.

**Joey's P.O.V**

I can't believe Tea just snapped like that, well sure, it's plausable but, she was right. I see Mr. Motou look at us. Anger, nothing but anger burns in those tired old eyes of his as he looks at us like we were the ones who pushed that knife into Yugi. In a way, we were. We were the ones who did. We pushed him to it and because he couldn't confide in us he chose to end his life. We acted like he wasn't around. I can't believe we did that. I can't believe...

**Tristan's P.O.V**

I woke up in the bar again. Yugi was the one who helped me get over m use of alcohol addiction. Now, this is the only thing I have to live for. "Bartender, another beer please..."

"I think you've had enough."

"ANOTHER DRINK!" The man hands me a drink.

**Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan's P.O.V**

"Good bye Yugi. We love you."


End file.
